El Juego De La Sospecha
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: Después de recibir la invitación de Mr. Clow seis invitados llegan a la gran mansión. Entre ellos la parlanchina Sra. Akisuki, el Sr. Yukito y la misteriosa señora Tomoyo, el pervertido profesor Syaoran y la bella señorita Miss Sakura Uno de ellos ha cometido un asesinato y el Sr. Eriol tendrá que resolver el misterio
1. Los Invitados

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GUPO CLAMP**

**Yo solo los tomo para pasar un buen rato, el siguiente fic es una adaptación de La Película: Clue o Cluedo**

**EL JUEGO DE LA SOSPECHA**

**LOS INVITADOS**

**.**

Las nubes avecinaban una tormenta a las afuera de Tomoeda el aire comenzaba a soplar y en la carretera se vio un auto negro, el hombre condujo por la colina hasta la gran mansión se detuvo en la reja uso una llave y abrió. Condujo hasta la entrada con la mirada fija al frente, se detuve frente a la puerta, descendió con una bolsa, dirigió su mirada hacia los perros que ladraban, acomodo su paraguas y de forma elegante camino hasta ellos. Los perros se acercaron corriendo y el emitió un grito tirándoles carne Viendo como los animales comían. Doblo la bolsa soltó un poco más las cadenas, solo lo suficiente para que llegaran un poco más a la entrada, sonrió mientras se dirigía a la puerta. De pronto se detuvo vio sus zapatos volteo a hacia los perros Y volvió a caminar, abrió la puerta mientras limpiaba la suela del zapato en la parte de la estatua fuera de la puerta, ingreso coloco su abrigo y el paraguas en el armario cerca de la puerta, camino con toda elegancia dentro de la casa dio una mirada al comedor, todo estaba listo solo faltaban los invitados

La sirvienta bailaba en el salón de estar mientras limpiaba los vasos. El ingreso al cuarto apago la música, la chica volteó a verlo

— ¿lista? Ya sabes que hacer —dijo el hombre

—Oui Monsieur —contesto ella

El hombre salió del cuarto con la misma elegancia, la chica olfateo, miro a todos lados y reviso sus zapatos

Él se dirigió a la cocina, donde la cocinera afilaba sus cuchillos

— ¿todo está bien señora Naoko?

Ella apunto el cuchillo a su cara —la cena estará lista a tiempo a las 7:30 —contesto

El timbre sonó dos veces, el hombre camino hacia la puerta

La persona afuera vio los perros no puedo evitar sentir miedo la puerta se abrió tras el

—Buenas noches —dijo el hombre dentro de la casa

—no sé si.. —no pudo terminar

—Si aquí es —contesto la persona dentro —lo esperábamos coronel ¿me da el abrigo?

El hombre en la puerta entro

— ¿es el corones Terada?

—En realidad no me llamo así —contesto el otro hombre entregándole el abrigo y el sombrero

—Mi jefe le ruega que esta noche use un seudónimo —dijo mientras acomodaba el abrigo y el sombrero en el armario

Terada olfateo y reviso sus zapatos

— ¿Quién es usted? —pregunto

—Eriol, el mayordomo —contesto mientras lo guiaba al salón —Rika dale al coronel todo lo que necesite, dentro de lo razonable

—Hiraguizawa estaba.. —la puerta se cerró en la cara de Terada

El timbre sonó de nuevo, una mujer vestida de negro estaba esperando. Eriol abrió la puerta

—entre la esperábamos

— ¿sabe quién soy? —pregunto la mujer doblando el papel que sostenía

—La llamaremos Tomoyo—contesto el mayordomo

— es lo que decía la carta ¿Por qué?

El tomo su abrigo, mientras ella olfateaba a su alrededor y arrugaba la nariz ante el desagradable olor, reviso sus zapatos sin saber de dónde provenía ese olor

.

Rika sirvió una copa de vino al corones, la puerta se abrió golpeando su cara

—las presentare, Señora Tomoyo. Esta es Rika, la doncella

Ambas mujeres se vieron

—parece que se conoces

Tomoyo camino dentro del salón, Terada salió detrás de la puerta

—Hola —dijo ella al hombre

—Hola

-.-.-.-.-.-

Un auto estaba estacionado en medio de la carretera una mujer con un hermoso traje golpeo el cofre, vio para todos lados, la tormenta estaba cerca pudo escuchar un trueno, volteo y vio un auto aproximarse, se arreglo es vestido se inclinó sobre el auto levanto una pierna de forma provocadora, funciono el auto se detuvo en seco

— ¿La llevo? —pregunto el hombre dentro de el

—Sí, gracias—ella se apresuró a subir —gracias, llego tarde para una cena

—yo también ¿A dónde va?

Ella saco un papel—déjeme ver la mansión Hill a la salida de la carretera 41 de Tomoeda

—déjeme ver eso. Yo también voy ahí, tengo una carta igual —el hombre tomo el papel. Ambos se quedaron viendo sorprendidos, encendió el coche y continuaron.

.

—Esta es la Señora Akisuki — el mayordomo la presento junto a los otro invitados

— ¿como esta? —dijo el coronel Terada

—Rika prueba que la cena esté lista para cuando lleguen todos —dijo el mayordomo

La sirvienta salió, pero antes le entrego una copa de vino a la señora Akisuki, quien la vio de arriba para abajo

Eriol salió del estudio, cuando escucho el timbre otro de los invitados acababa de llegar. Un hombre con gabardina esperaba afuera bajo la lluvia, los perros le gruñían, la puerta se abrió tras el

— ¿vive aquí el señor Clow? —pregunto el recién llegado

— ¿el señor Yukito supongo? —Contesto Eriol — ¡siéntate! —grito. Yukito se sentó en la banca cerca de el

—usted no señor

Yukito vio a los perros y comprendió que no le hablaban a él, ingreso a la casa

.

.

El hombre conducía el auto mientras la mujer trataba de leer el mapa

—Tiene que estar cerca —dijo ella

El auto giro y se detuvo en la entrada, ambos se quedaron viendo

—Debe ser esa –dijo el hombre viendo al frente la gran mansión que con los rayos y la lluvia tenía un aspecto escalofriante

— ¿porque se ha parado el coche? —pregunto la mujer

—Está asustado— con testo volviendo a ponerlo en marcha

.

.

En el salón Rika le entregaba una copa de vino a Yukito, los truenos comenzaban a escucharse más fuerte, todos los presentes vieron hacia la ventana la lluvia estaba arreciando

el hombre bajo del auto con un paraguas, abrió la puerta de la mujer, ambos corrieron juntos hasta la puerta

— ¡esta dejado de la mano de dios— dijo el hombre agarrando el trasero de la mujer, ella le lanzo una mirada enojada, la puerta se abrió detrás de ellos

—Profesor Syaoran, señora Sakura, no sabía que se conocían —dijo Eriol

—no, nos conocemos—dijo Sakura

Eriol los guio junto a los otros invitados

—Les presento, al profesor Syaoran y la señora Sakura —todos voltearon a verlos, Rika se apresuró a servirles una copa de vino

—se les ha adjudicado un seudónimo a cada uno, a nadie se le ha llamado por su verdadero nombre —comunico Eriol. Todos se voltearon a ver nerviosamente

Naoko hizo sonar la alarma que indicaba la hora de la cena, Yukito se espantó con el ruido derramando su copa sobre Akisuki.

—la cena esta lista

—lo siento suelo tener accidentes —se disculpó rápidamente Yukito, saco un pañuelo y trato de limpiar la mancha de vino.

El mayordomo los condujo hasta el comedor

—se han colocado sus nombre en su sitio correspondiente, siéntense por favor

Todos ocuparon sus puestos

— ¿esta es su casa? —pregunto Terada a Eriol

—no señor. Soy el mayordomo

— ¿Cuál es su función?

—Mayordomear, señor

—¿qué significa eso?

—me encargo de la cocina, el comedor que todo marche bien

— ¿a qué se debe esta cena? —pregunto Akisuki

—no estamos aquí para razonar, si no para vencer o morir —contesto Eriol con una sonrisa

—¿Morir? —pregunto Syaoran un poco nervioso

—es una cita de Tennyson, señor

—Prefiero a Kipling "las hembras son más infalibles que los machos" —dijo Terada sonriendo, mientras se acomodaba en su silla. Tomoyo lo vio nerviosa —¿le gusta Kipling señora Sakura? —pregunto mientras le acercaba una bandeja de bocadillos

—Me trago cualquier cosa —contesto ella

Rika ingreso con la comida —sopa —dijo

— ¿un minuto de quien es esa silla? —Terada señalo la silla vacía a su lado

— Para el anfitrión el séptimo invitado, el señor Clow —Eriol contesto mientras ayudaba a servir la cena

—Creí que usted era el anfitrión —Tomoyo vio a Eriol

—yo también—dijeron todos al unísono

Eriol serbia los vasos con vino

— ¿Quién es el anfitrión, señor Eriol? —pregunto Tomoyo. Él se limitó a sonreír

—Quiero empezar a comer —Syaoran acomodo la servilleta en sus piernas

—espere al otro invitado —le dijo Akisuki al lado de el

—Le calentare algo —contesto Rika

—seguro que si—Sakura dijo con sarcasmo y doble sentido.

Todos comenzaron a comer la sopa en silencio

Los sirvientes salieron del comedor, dejando a los seis invitados solos

—alguien ha de romper el hielo así que lo hare yo —Akisuki comenzó a hablar —suelo ser anfitriona debido al trabajo de mi marido, es difícil intimar en la primera cita, pero estoy dispuesta a romper el hielo —todos se le quedaron viendo —no sé qué hacemos aquí, o de que va esto, pero pienso pasármela bien, me puede la curiosidad y esta sopa esta riquísima —todos seguían viéndola con la boca abierta

— ¿hace de anfitriona debido al trabajo de su marido? —pregunto Tomoyo

—sí, es parte de tu vida si estas casada con un… —se detuvo antes de terminar —olvide que no podemos identificarnos aunque no sé porque

— ¿no? —contesto Terada

—se quién es usted —dijo Yukito sin apartar la mirada del plato de sopa. Akisuki puso cara nerviosa ante el comentario

— ¿nos lo va a decir? —pregunto Sakura

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? —Akisuki se quitó los lentes

—también trabajo en Tokio —contesto el

— ¿es la mujer de un político? —Syaoran se acomodó sus lentes

—sí. Lo soy —Akisuki comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa

— ¿cómo se llama su marido? —esta vez Terada pregunto un tanto curioso.

Eriol abrió la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación

— ¿a qué se dedica? —Akisuki pregunto a Tomoyo, tratando de cambiar el tema

—A nada —contesto rápidamente —me la paso todo el día descansando

—un trabajo duro —dijo Sakura, con sarcasmo

La ventana corrediza que daba a la cocina se abrió Rika se asomó cuando un rayo cayó, yukito se asustó golpeando su cuchara haciendo que el líquido cayera sobre Sakura

—lo siento, suelo tener accidentes

—Cuidado —le dijo molesta

Rika y Eriol recogieron los platos, y comenzaron a servir el platillo principal

—Excuzes –moi —dijo la sirvienta colocando los platos frente a los invitados

—es una de mis comidas favoritas —dijo Akisuki

—lo sé —contesto el mayordomo

— ¿a qué se dedica señor Yukito? No podemos conocernos si no desvelamos un poco de nosotros —Akisuki pregunto mientras seguía comiendo

—Quizá no quiere —la voz de Sakura sonó molesta

—no lo sé pero si no fuese por mí, seguiríamos sentados en silencio incómodamente

— ¿le asusta el silencio? —esta vez fue Syaoran quien pregunto

—sí, ¿Qué? No, ¿Por qué? –dijo Akisuki levantando la voz

—padece lo que llamamos "presión por hablar"

— ¿llamamos? ¿Es psiquiatra? —pregunto Sakura

—se un poco de psicología

— ¿es médico? —pregunto Tomoyo

—lo soy pero no ejerzo

—La práctica hace al maestro, los hombres la necesitan ¿no lo cree? —Sakura dijo con cierto sarcasmo en su voz

— ¿entonces a que se dedica? —volvió a preguntar Tomoyo a Syaoran

—Trabajo para la ONU

—¡otro político! —se rio Terada mientras comía

—no, realmente no, trabajo para una agencia de la ONU, la organización mundial de la salud

—¿ y cuál es su especialidad? —Akisuki continuo preguntando, aquello es estaba volviendo un interrogatorio entre los presentes

—Planificación Familiar —contesto —¿y qué me dice usted? ¿Es corones de verdad? —Syaoran dirigió una mirada a Terada quien seguía comiendo

—si lo soy

— ¿no va a decir que también vive en tokio? — Sakura sonrió de formas maliciosa, mientras jugaba con la comida

— ¿cómo lo sabe? ¿Nos conocemos?

—de vista, quizá usted no se ha dado cuenta

Eriol observaba la conversación parado junto a la puerta, como buen mayordomo ingles mostraba un porte especial

—señorita Sakura también vive en Tokio? —pregunto Yukito

—Claro —contesto sonriendo la mujer de cabello castaño

— ¿hay alguien que no viva en tokio? —pregunto Akisuki irritada

—Yo, no vivo ahí —contesto Syaoran

—Sí, pero trabaja para la ONU una organización del gobierno, usted es funcionario del gobierno —lo interrumpió Yukito ¿alguno de nosotros no tiene relación con el gobierno?

—¿Dónde está el anfitrión y porque estamos aquí? —pregunto Terada. A Eriol levantándose de la mesa. El timbre sonó y Eriol camino dejando al coronel parado n el lugar todos se quedaron viendo intrigados

—Buenas noches lo estábamos esperando —escucharon todos que decía Eriol al nuevo invitado

— ¿cierra con llave? Ya la guardo yo —dijo el desconocido

—por encima de mi cadáver ¿me da el maletín? —pregunto Eriol con suma cortesía

—no

Todos escucharon con atención las palabras del mayordomo y del desconocido.

Rika estaba escuchando muy atentamente la conversación desde la puerta de la cocina, había pegado su oreja a esta para poder oír todo

— ¿tiene pruebas? –pregunto el desconocido

—sorpresas, señor

Naoko miro fijamente en dirección de donde provenían las voces, afilo sus cuchillos de nuevo. Eriol ingreso al comedor, seguido de un hombre

—damas y caballeros, les presento al Sr. Clow

Todos levantaron la mirada intrigados, por el nuevo invitado

—¿Qué hacen todos aquí? —pregunto Clow

—cenar, por favor siéntese señor Reed —Eriol lo acompaño hasta la silla principal

—Gracias —se sentó y todos lo vieron atentamente.

Rika ingreso sosteniendo un plato de sopa

—puedes llevártelo hermosa —dijo Reed a Rika. Ella lo vio fijamente como todos los demás presentes

Akisuki golpeo la mesa con su mano —exigió una explicación ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?

—Bueno todos hemos recibido una carta —Eriol saco una carta de su chaqueta —mi carta dice **"le conviene asistir, porque un tal señor Reed pondrá fin a una carga económica" firmado un "amigo"** —Eriol volvió a guardar la carta

—la mía es igual —dijo Yukito

—También he recibido una carta igual —dijo Terada

Rika. Comenzó a servir la comida al señor Clow

—no gracias Rika, ya he cenado

—¿la conoce? —pregunto Yukito

—Somos viejos amigos —contesto Clow tocando el trasero de Rika

— ¿ha recibido usted la misma carta? —pregunto Eriol

—no

—Ya veo —lo vio Eriol un momento — ¿se les apetece un postre?

Nadie contesto

—bien sugiero que pasemos al whisky o coñac al estudio, para que nuestro anfitrión nos informe sus intenciones

Todos caminaron al estudio con nerviosismo

—No hay nadie —dijo Yukito, un poco nervioso

—Sírvanse y tomen asiento —comportándose aun como mayordomo

Todos se sentaron a excepción de Yukito quien no encontró lugar, por lo que se sentó en la orilla de una mesita en una esquina. Eriol sostuvo un papel con las palabras **"ABRACE DESPUES DE LA CENA" **

— ¿Les molesta si fumo? —pregunto Sakura. Syaoran se apresuró a ofrecerle su encendedor. Eriol abrió un sobre ante la mirada de todos, saco los papeles los leyó y volvió a guardar

—damas y caballeros, se me ha pedido que les explique lo que tienen en común, a menos que el señor Reed quiera hacer los honores

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso saben quién soy? —pregunto Clow sentado al final del estudio

—No lo creo señor —contesto Eriol —a menos que quiera decirlo usted

—es una trampa. Deberíamos irnos —Clow se levantó rápidamente

— ¡lo siento señor pero no puede salir de esta casa!

— ¿Quién va a impedírmelo? —salió del estudio hacia la puerta, todos lo siguieron

—no hay salida, todo está cerrado con llave

—Es un ultraje —le espeto el señor Clow

—No puede tenernos prisioneros —gritaron todos

—Damas y caballeros por favor —Eriol trato de calmarlos —por favor vuelvan al estudio todo tiene una explicación

Todos regresaron menos Clow quien camino en dirección contraria, tratando de salir por el invernadero en la parte sur de la casa

—No puede salir por ahí —le dijo Eriol alcanzándolo

—Solo es cristal —Clow levanto una maseta, del otro lado de la ventana tres perros se levantaron sobre ella haciendo que el señor Clow diera tres pasos atrás. Eriol sonrió al ver la cara del hombre.

En el estudio todos estaban nerviosos, Rika les sirvió tragos a todos mientras afuera se podían oír los truenos de la tormenta, Eriol y Clow ingresaron de nuevo, clow volvió a sentarse en su lugar

—Damas y caballeros todos tienen algo en común, todos son chantajeados, han pagado a alguien que amenaza revelar su secreto, no saben quién es el responsable

—Es absurdo, nadie puede chantajearme —dijo Akisuki —mi vida es un libro abierto, nunca he hecho nada malo

— ¿alguien más lo niega? —pregunto Eriol

Todos se vieron, Sakura sonrió con el cigarrillo en la boca

—muy bien, todos estamos en el mismo barco, así que revelare algunos detalles como se me ha ordenado—Eriol volvió a sacar los documentos del sobre que había guardado —Gracias Rika puedes salir—dijo indicándole que saliera de la habitación

— ¿puede ahorrarnos la humillación? —pregunto Tomoyo

—Lo siento —contesto Eriol —bien comenzare, Profesor Syaoran, usted era profesor de psicología ayudaba a los paranoicos y lunáticos homicidas con delirios de grandeza

—si ahora trabajo para la ONU

—más de lo mismo, pero ya no ejerce la medicina se lo han prohibido

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Sakura

—lo que los doctores no deben hacer con sus pacientes femeninas —contesto Eriol —bueno él lo hizo

—¡qué horror! —dijo Akisuki, escandalizada

— ¿se permite hacer juicios morales? —Pregunto Eriol — ¿acaso no acepta sobornos para que su marido vote a grupos de presión?

—el consejo rumoreando no es ilegal —se defendió la mujer

—si se declara abiertamente ¿ y el tráfico de billetes que tiene lugar en el baño de hombres? Eso es ilegal

—usted apesta —le dijo Sakura sonriendo

— ¿acaso estaba usted ahí, como lo sabe?

— ¿entonces es verdad? —pregunto Syaoran

—claro que no, es una horrible mentira depravada

—Nos encantaría que fuese así —dijo Eriol —pero ha estado pagando durante un año para que no saliese en la prensa —Akisuki se para rápidamente, con las manos temblando

—A mí me chantajean por algo que no hice —esta vez hablo Tomoyo

—A mí también — Dijeron Yukito y Terada al mismo tiempo

—A mí no — dijo Sakura sonriendo

— ¿no la chantajean? —pregunto Eriol sorprendido

—claro que sí, pero por algo que si he hecho

— ¿Qué ha hecho? —pregunto Syaoran

—Llevo un servicio de acompañantes para caballeros —Sakura se sentó sobre el escritorio

—¿sí? ¿Acaso tendrá una tarjeta? —se acercó Syaoran a ella

—sabía que el coronel, trabaja en Tokio ¿acaso es su cliente? —pregunto Yukito

—absolutamente no —contesto indignado Terada

—Le pregunte a ella —señalo Yukito

—Diga que no es cierto —exigió el coronel a la joven

—No es verdad —repitió ella

— ¿no? —pregunto Syaoran

—No —contesto Sakura de nuevo rápidamente

—Aja doble negación, entonces es verdad —Eriol se acercó a ellos

— ¿tiene fotos? —pregunto el coronel

—parece una confesión, la doble negación se ha convertido en afirmación —dijo Eriol rápidamente, al coronel

— ¿está tratando de ridiculizarme delante de los demás?

—No necesita ayuda para eso coronel —dijo Eriol en forma de afirmación

—Es verdad —le contesto el coronel, dándose cuenta que acababa de decirse el mismo idiota

— ¿Qué hay de malo que el coronel visite una casa de mala fama? —Syaoran se acercó a Sakura, había prendido una pipa la cual le dada cierto porte intelectual —los soldados lo hacen todo el tiempo —Syaoran coloco su mano en la pierna de Sakura

— ¡por favor! —Sakura sonrió, apartando su mano

—Tiene un puesto de responsabilidad en el gobierno, conduce un coche muy caro para ser coronel —Eriol lo miro con ojos acusadores

—me enriquecí durante la guerra cuando mis padres murieron

Eriol se quedó pensativo ante el último comentario, luego volteo su mirada a Tomoyo

—señora Tomoyo ha estado pagando, desde la muerte de su esposo en circunstancias dudosas

—jajaja —Sakura se rio fuerte viendo a Tomoyo

— ¿Qué tiene de gracioso eso? —pregunto Tomoyo con una voz sombría

—por eso no hace nada

—No lo mate —se defendió Tomoyo

—entonces ¿porque paga? —pregunto el coronel

—no quiero un escándalo, habíamos tenido una pelea horrible, estaba loco. Era un lunático no le gustaba amenazó con matarme en publico

— ¿Por qué la mataría en público? —pregunto Sakura

—Creo que se refiere, que la amenazo públicamente —contesto Eriol

—ohh —Sakura asintió —¿fueron sus últimas palabras?

—La muerte lo acaba todo —contesto Tomoyo

—pero el muerto fue el, no usted —Eriol recalco lo ultimo

Sakura se inclinó levemente, enseñando un poco la parte de su escote — ¿a qué se dedicaba?

—era científico. Física nuclear

— ¿pero cómo era?

—un estúpido optimista en exceso, la muerte lo agarro por sorpresa, lo encontraron en casa le habían cortado los…. —Tomoyo señalo hacia abajo —ya me entienden —Todos los hombres presentes cerraron rápidamente las piernas ante ese comentario —yo había ido al cine

— ¿Lo echa de menos?—Sakura continuo preguntando

—es como la vida después de la muerte. Esta muerto y he recuperado mi vida

—Su primer marido también desapareció —interrumpió Eriol

—era su trabajo. Era ilusionista

—pero nunca volvió a aparecer

—no era muy bueno en su trabajo, era un pésimo ilusionista

Yukito se levantó aclaro su garganta —tengo algo que decir —todos giraron su mirada en torno a el —no voy a esperar que me descubran, trabajo en el ministerio de asuntos exteriores y soy homosexual. — Eriol abrió la boca y leyó sus notas en ninguna parte decía algo así, Akisuki negó con la cabeza —no me avergüenzo de eso, pero he de guardar el secreto por motivos de seguridad o seré despedido—Yukito vio a todos y se sentó de nuevo. Syaoran se le quedo viendo

—bueno, solo queda el señor Clow ¿Cuál es su pequeño secreto? —pregunto Syaoran acercándose a el

— ¿su secreto? —Pregunto Eriol —aun no lo averiguan, es el chantajista —un rayo cayó iluminando la habitación, clow sonreía

—Maldito Cabron —el coronel se levantó con los puños en alto

Clow lo pateo en la pantorrilla haciendo que se tambaleara, luego le dio un golpe en la cara, el coronel Terada cayo de rodillas, lo cual aprovecho clow para seguir golpeándolo

—Caballeros, por favor no hagan trampa —pidió el mayordomo cortésmente

Syaoran y yukito separaron a Clow del coronel

—Me ha llamado cabron —se quejó clow. Tomoyo se acercó a él dándole un rodillazo en la entrepierna Clow solto un grito de Dolor al tiempo que caía al suelo, Akisuki aplaudió

— ¿era necesario señora Tomoyo? —Pregunto Eriol —por favor tranquilícense la policía viene

Todos voltearon a ver al mayordomo

—Mierda ¿está loco? —pregunto Sakura

—Silencio —grito el mayordomo —el chantaje se basa en el secretismo, admitan que los están chantajeando, díganselo a la policía que lo detengan y se acabara todo

—No es tan fácil, nunca se lo dirán a la policía —Clow comenzaba a incorporarse

—yo lo hare. Tengo pruebas y he grabado la conversación —aseguro Eriol. En cuarto de a lado estaba Rika escuchando todo desde la grabadora, jugaba con las pelotas de billar —no se admitirá como pruebas damas y caballeros, pero pondrá al descubierto lo que el señor Clow ha hecho, la policía llegara en 45 minutos —el mayordomo vio su reloj —díganles la verdad y el Señor Clow ira a la cárcel.

Clow sonrió camino entre ellos

— ¿adónde va señor? —le pregunto Eriol

—Puedo ayudarlos a decidir, voy a recoger mi maletín. — Clow recogió el maletín que había dejado afuera, era un maletín de piel de los caros, sonrió al tomarlo luego volvió al estudio, lo coloco sobre la mesa, lo abrió lentamente —¿adivinan lo que traigo aquí?

—seguro pruebas contra nosotros —contesto uno de ellos

Clow saco del maletín cajas de regalos le entrego una a cada uno

— ¿Sabía que íbamos a venir? —pregunto Sakura agarrando la caja que Clow le ofrecía

—Si —contesto sonriendo Clow —lo sabia

— ¿Qué sabia? —esta vez Tomoyo pregunto

—Que hablaríamos de nuestro trato —clow continuaba riendo, mientras seguía dando los regalos — y si no venía Eriol iría con la policía. Por supuesto no me lo podía perder —Clow camino hasta la puerta —abran los regalos

— ¿Por qué no? —dijo Sakura sonriendo —me gusta que los extraños me regalen cosas —Sakura abrió la caja dentro había un candelabro, lo tomo entre sus manos — ¿un candelabro? ¿Para qué?

Tomoyo abrió su caja, dentro había una soga, la tomo entre sus manos, no sabía bien que pasaba pero algo dentro de ella lo intuía

Yukito hizo lo propio saco un tubo de la caja, vio a Clow quien tomaba Vino y sonreía al mismo tiempo, el coronel y el profesor abrieron sus cajas al mismo tiempo. El coronel saco una llave de tuercas y el Profesor un revolver, ambos hombres se vieron sorprendidos. Akisuki descubrió una Daga en su caja

—en sus manos tienen un arma mortal —clow camino entre ellos, sosteniendo su copa de vino —si me denuncian a la policía se sabrá todo y serán humillados, nos veremos en los tribunales—siguió caminando con una sonrisa en la cara —pero si alguien mata a Eriol ahora, nadie más que nosotros lo sabrá —Eriol puso cara de susto cuando escucho esas palabras lo que era muy difícil ya que era inglés y el rara vez —sino es que nunca—ponía esa cara —él tiene la llave de la puerta y dijo que solo se abriría encima de su cadáver —Clow le dirigió una sonrisa a Eriol —propongo que le tomemos la palabra —Clow camino hasta la puerta del estudio cerrándola —la única forma de evitar a la prensa es que uno de ustedes lo mate, ahora —Clow apago las luces del estudio. Se escuchó un ruido, seguido de un disparo, se oyó como se quebraba un vaso y un grito desgarrador. Akisuki prendió la luz, soltó la daga que tenía en las manos. Todos quedaron sorprendidos

* * *

**N/A: Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de este mini fic que esta basado y es una adaptación de una de mis películas favoritas, que también es un juego que supongo varios jugaron,Este capitulo es algo confuso, pero créanme los que siguen lo son aun mas, pero se torna interesante, espero les guste **

**PD: espero actualizarlo pronto no prometo día, porque luego hay imprevistos**

**Nico no pude participar en tu reto, pero me dio la idea para este Fic**

**los leo en el siguiente capitulo **


	2. SOSPECHAS Y ASESINATOS

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GUPO CLAMP**

**Yo solo los tomo para pasar un buen rato, el siguiente fic es una adaptación de La Película: Clue o Cluedo **

**Capitulo II**

**SOSPECHAS Y ASESINATOS**

**.**

—No es Eriol —dijo Syaoran

— ¿Está vivo?— pregunto Sakura

—Atrás —grito Syaoran —dejen que respire —tomo su pulso —está muerto.

— ¿Quién tenía la pistola?—pregunto Akisuki

—yo, pero no dispare —contesto Syaoran

— ¿entonces como está muerto? Si no ha sido usted ¿Quién ha sido?

Syaoran volteo el cadáver

— ¡Nadie, no hay herida de bala! Alguien ha disparado al aire —grito Syaoran —miren la bala ha rote un jarrón en la repisa

Todos corrieron hacia el lugar

—tiene razón hay un agujero en la pared —dijo el coronel

— ¿entonces como ha muerto? —pregunto Yukito

—no sé. No soy forense —Syaoran grito y camino entre los demás

—Ha sido uno de nosotros —dijo Tomoyo

—yo no —Yukito dejo el tubo en la mesa

—Necesito un trago —Akisuki camino en dirección de los vinos, se sirvió una copa de coñac

—¡quizá lo han envenenado! —grito el profesor

Akisuki soltó la copa y comenzó a gritar como desquiciada, Yukito empujo a Syaoran

—Señora Akisuki no pasa nada —la sujeto de los hombros y la llevo al sillón, la mujer seguía gritando —no sabemos nada siéntese —Akisuki daba unos gritos que hicieron que todos taparan sus oídos —tranquilícese —Yukito le dio una cachetada, Akisuki dejo de gritar y todos lo vieron, el acomodo sus lentes —tenía que calmarla o seguiría gritando

— ¿estaba envenenado el coñac? —pregunto el coronel sujetando a Yukito del saco

—no lo se

Todos corrieron a recoger la copa

—Nunca lo sabremos a menos que ella muera —señalo Sakura. Todos corrieron a ver a Akisuki.

Se escuchó un grito de otro cuarto todos se quedaron viendo y sin esperar a ver si Akisuki moría envenenada corrieron al otro cuarto

—Está cerrada —Sakura golpeo la puerta — ¡abra!

—Es el asesino —dijo el coronel

— ¿gritando? —pregunto uno de ellos

—Es Rika —dijo Tomoyo

—Oh dios mío —Yukito llevo su mano a la boca —¿la estarán matando?

La puerta se abrió la doncella sirvienta se alejó de la puerta sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, todos la vieron mientras la mujer trataba de hablar, estaba claramente alterada

—Está viva —dijo Eriol con un suspiro

—no gracias a ti

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—me has encerrado con un asesino

— ¿el asesino está aquí? —pregunto con toda calma Tomoyo

La sirvienta asintió —si aquí esta madame

— ¿Dónde? —pregunto Yukito. Todos repasaron con la mirada el cuarto

— ¡aquí! —Dijo con un Grito Rika —lo tenemos delante de nosotros, como dijo la señora Tomoyo alguien ha sido, así que uno de ustedes es un asesino —las lágrimas corrían por la cara de la sirvienta quien trataba de controlar su voz

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —pregunto Syaoran

—Lo estaba escuchando —la sirvienta señalo la grabadora frente a ella

— ¿Por qué gritaste? ¿Acaso no estás sola?—Tomoyo la interrogo con la mirada, y camino cuidadosamente por el cuarto

—tenía miedo, he bebido el coñac Mon diu no puedo quedarme sola

Sakura y el coronel se apresuraron a abrazarla

—venga con nosotros al estudio –le dijo Sakura

— ¿con el asesino?

—Cuantos más mejor —le dijo el coronel sosteniendo la llave de tuercas que traía en la mano de forma amenazadora —es decir debemos estar juntos —bajo la mano rápidamente

Eriol fue hasta el escritorio donde estaba la grabadora tomo el aparato. Y quito las grabaciones suspiro profundo. Todos caminaron de regreso al estudio el cuerpo de Clow seguía tirado en el piso— ¿alguna pista de cómo murió profesor?

—No —grito Syaoran —no sé cómo murió

—Esto es terrible, no era mi intención —Eriol entro detrás de todos —¡Madre mía! — se sentó en la silla donde había estado Mr Clow

— ¿no era su intención? ¿No es usted el mayordomo? —pregunto Tomoyo

—soy mayordomo, no mayordomo de esta casa

—entonces si nos invitó ¿porque llego tarde? —el profesor señalo el cuerpo de Clow

—yo los invite y escribí las cartas fue idea mía —contesto Eriol

—un momento no entiendo nada —lo interrumpió Tomoyo — ¿Por qué nos ha invitado? ¿Era su cómplice en el chantaje?

—claro que no —Eriol se levantó indignado por las preguntas

—explíquese

—por favor siéntense todos

Todos volvieron a sentarse Yukito se encontró de nuevo sin lugar por lo que volvió a sentarse en la mesita en la esquina del cuarto

—cuando les dije que era mayordomo era cierto. Pero No del todo fui su mayordomo, pero se acabó antes que muriese

— ¿Cuándo? —pregunto el coronel

—cuando mi mujer se suicidó, este ser detestable, también la chantajeaba, la odiaba por lo mismo que los odiaba a ustedes creía que eran profundamente anti patriotas

La mesa donde estaba yukito se rompió haciendo que este cayera de forma muy lamentable con un ruido fuerte, se levantó rápidamente cuando vio que todos voltearon a verlo —lo siento continúe

—el creía que un político no debía tener una mujer corrupta, ni que un doctor se acostara con sus pacientes, ni que una mujer castrara a su marido

—que ridiculez ¿Por qué no nos denunció? —dijo Yukito

—decidió usar la información para hacerse rico ¡que buen patriota el! —dijo con sarcasmo el mayordomo

— ¿Cuál era su papel en todo esto? —pregunto Syaoran

—era una de sus víctimas, mejor dicho mi mujer lo era, tenía amigos terroristas

— ¡oh dios mío! —dijeron todos

Eriol tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos mientras continuaba su relato —todos cometemos errores

Tomoyo saco un pañuelo de entre su pecho y se lo ofreció al mayordomo

—el señor Clow amenazó con denunciarla si no delataba a sus amigos, ella se negó la chantajeo no teníamos dinero, el precio de su silencio era que trabajáramos gratis como esclavos, para abreviar...

—Demasiado tarde —susurro el coronel

—el suicidio de mi mujer me creo un sentimiento de injusticia, me propuse meterlo en la cárcel

Las mujeres hicieron una cara de compasión ante el pobre hombre delante de ellas, sus lágrimas podían conmover a cualquiera —esa me pareció la mejor forma de hacerlo y también liberarlos de su chantaje, era que nos viéramos a la cara, le confrontáramos con sus delitos y entregáramos a la policía

—Ahora está claro —dijo Syaoran fumando su pipa

—No sabemos quién lo hizo —Yukito dijo mientras veía a todos, todos asintieron ante ese hecho

—tenemos que averiguarlo antes que llegue la policía

— ¡no podemos llamarles! —Akisuki Grito parándose de golpe

—No sabremos quién de ustedes lo hizo —Yukito señalo a todos

— ¿Por qué dice "ustedes"—el profesor se levanto

—es obvio que yo no he sido

—todos tuvimos oportunidad y motivo—señalo Eriol

—quizá no ha sido nadie de nosotros —Sakura señalo

— ¿Quién? —El coronel sudaba —¿Quién más está en la casa?

—La cocinera —Eriol contesto

— ¡La cocinera! —gritaron todos, de pronto corrieron todos directo a la cocina excepto una persona, una persona que tenía sus propios planes, fue cuidadosa nadie se percató de este detalle Y así un montón de personas corrieron de un lugar a otro, buscando a la otra persona que podio o no ser el culpable, a estas alturas todas sospechaba de todos. Entraron a la cocina cual vendaval buscando a la única persona que faltaba. Yukito fue el primero en asomarse, busco en todos lados, su cara detonaba miedo entonces lo vio una puerta semi-abierta, con sumo cuidabo se acercó a ella —no está aquí —la puerta se abrió. Sakura grito y una cadáver cayó sobre Yukito quien trato de sostenerlo un cuchillo se asomaba por la espalda de la mujer —yo no lo hice —grito el hombre aun abrazando el cuerpo, poco a poco fue quedando debajo, realmente era muy delicado como para sostener el cuerpo que quedo encima de el —ayuda, ayuda, no en serio ayuda quítenmela de encima—Yukito quedo debajo del cuerpo, se podría decir que moriría asfixiado. Sakura fue la primera en correr a quitarle a la mujer de encima. Todos se acercaron

—no lo toque es una prueba —dijo el coronel

—Oh dios, hay que descubrir quién lo ha hecho —Tomoyo los veía con desconfianza

—Será mejor que se explique —exigió el coronel al mayordomo que no se había movido de su lugar

— ¿yo? ¿Por qué yo? —se señaló el inglés

— ¿Por qué matar a la cocinera?—Yukito estaba viendo el cadáver

— la cena estaba rica—Sakura sonrió

— ¿Cómo puede bromear en un momento así? —el coronel estaba rojo

—es mi sistema de defensa

—Pues menuda defensa, si yo fuera el asesino usted seria la próxima —dijo el coronel. Sakura se cruzó de brazos, los presentes lo miraron

—he dicho "si"—de pronto el coronel sentía calor aflojo su corbata nerviosamente —la única asesina confesa es ella —señalo a Tomoyo

—yo no confesado nada

— ¿cuantos maridos ha tenido?

— ¿Míos?

—sí, pues claro sus maridos.

Tomoyo conto mentalmente antes de contestar —cinco, mis maridos son como los Kleenex (1): suaves fuertes y desechables

—los atrapa como una araña a una mosca

Eso se había convertido en un enfrentamiento entre el coronel y Tomoyo

—las moscas son débiles, como los hombres

—Es verdad —dijo el coronel en afirmación, después de unos segundos medito lo que había dicho —es decir ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Quién tenía el puñal? —Pregunto el coronel—lo tenía usted señora Akisuki

Todos vieron a la mujer quien jugo con sus manos

— si pero lo deje en el estudio

— ¿Cuándo? —el profesor que no había dicho una palabra se acercó a ella

—No lo sé, antes o después de desmayarme, cualquiera de ustedes pudo haberlo tomado —los señalo

—sugiero que llevemos el cuerpo al estudio

— ¿Por qué? —el coronel se acercó al mayordomo

—soy el mayordomo señor, he de poner orden

Y así todos volvieron cargando un cuerpo cuando se percataron de algo, algo escalofriante

—El cadáver ya no está —grito el profesor

Soltaron el cuerpo que cayó cual costal de papas de cara al piso

— ¿Qué miran? ¿Quién está ahí?—pregunto Tomoyo detrás de todos ellos

—nadie, nadie está ahí

— ¿qué quiere decir?

—El cadáver de Clow ya no está —dijo Eriol nervioso

—quizá debemos cerciorarnos que estaba muerto

—Pero lo estaba —dijo Syaoran

— ¿y cómo? ¿Cortándole la cabeza?

— ¿es en serio? —Sakura se abrió pasos entre ellos

—será mejor que lo busquemos— propuso Eriol

Dejaron el cuerpo de la cocinera en el piso y entraron al estudio, eso se estaba volviendo aún más extraño

—Bueno, no podía estar muerto —Yukito vio al profesor quien estaba recargado en la chimenea

—lo estaba, al menos parecía muerto ¿Qué diferencia hay? —el hombre se desabrocho la corbata

—para el muerto mucha —Sakura le plantó cara

—quizá hay vida después de la muerte —dijo Akisuki

—Tanto como sexo después del matrimonio —rio Tomoyo ante su propio comentario

— ¡Quizá Clow mato a la cocinera!

— ¡sí! —gritaron las mujeres

— ¿Cómo? —Pregunto el mayordomo —¿Cómo lo hizo?

Todos se quedaron sin palabras, no sabían cómo responder a eso sin ponerse en evidencia ellos mismos

—si me perdonan ¿hay un baño cerca? —Akisuki comenzaba a sudar

—oui, oui madame —Rika le señalo el camino

—Solo quiero empolvarme la nariz —la mujer se disculpó y salió del lugar

Sakura encontró un sobre amarillo, lo reviso — ¿Qué es esto? —pregunto sosteniendo una tira de negativos de fotos

—Los negativos que decía el coronel —contesto Eriol

— ¡oh cielo santo! —El coronel se puso pálido — ¿intentaba chantajearme?

—claro que no—contesto el mayordomo ofendido —se los pensaba dar después de desenmascarar a el señor Clow

—muy bonito ¿quieren ver las fotos? —Sakura jugo con los negativos mostrándoselo a todos —pueden sorprenderte —le sonrió a Rika

—no, madame

— ¿Cómo sabe qué son? —Pregunto a la doncella — ¿las ha visto antes?

— ¿a qué se refiere? —pregunto Syaoran acercándose

—Son mis fotos así que devuélvamelas —exigió Terada, pero todos lo ignoraron

—Déjeme ver —Syaoran le arrebato los negativos

—cielos esa postura es imposible —dijo Tomoyo acercándose a ver las fotos

—claro que no, mire es así —Syaoran la tiro en el mueble levantando una d sus piernas —ve que si es posible —la mujer estaba debajo de el con cara sorprendida mientras todos lo veía —solo quería mostrarle.

Akisuki abrió la puerta y dio un Grito el cuerpo de Mr clow se abalanzó sobre ella Eriol recupero los negativos y todos salieron corriendo a donde una aterrada Akisuki gritaba con el cuerpo de Clow sobre ella

—es clow la está atacando —grito uno de ellos, Yukito y Syaoran se lo quitaros de encima, su cabeza sangraba, caya al suelo

— ¿está muerto? —pregunto Sakura acercándose al cuerpo

— ¿muerto? ¿Otra vez? —dijo Eriol sorprendido

—Dios mío —akisuki estaba pálida mientras trataba de sostenerse

—Se va a desmayar —Eriol corrió a detenerla pero el cuerpo de la mujer simplemente le paso de largo evitando sus brazos, se estampó contra el piso —lo siento —dijo el mayordomo

Tomoyo vio las manos de Yukito —tiene sangre en las manos —lo señalo, todos lo vieron eso era muy sospechoso

—No he sido yo —grito saco un pañuelo y se limpió las manos

Eriol se acercó a el cuerpo de Clow —tiene nuevas heridas, ahora está muerto, ¿pero porque dos veces?

—Era innecesario es lo que la gente llama una "exageración" —dijo Sakura

—Algo psicótico —dijo Syaoran

—a menos que no estuviese muerto la primera vez —Yukito seguía limpiando sus manos

— ¿y qué importa? —pregunto Syaoran

— ¡eso es lo que tenemos que adivinar! ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? Y ¿Cuándo lo mato? —grito Eriol

Todos lo vieron y todos se vieron eso estaba muy complicado, una simple cena se había convertido en la escena de dos asesinatos y si fuera poco uno de los muertos había sido matado dos veces, todos se vieron sospechosamente entre ellos había uno o más de un asesino ¿pero quién? Esa era la pregunta que debían de averiguar como Eriol había dicho, pero era claro que no todos querían averiguarlo

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia ¿quien cren que a matado a la cocinera a al señor Clow?

**Yaissa-chan La película se llama Clue y esta basada en el juego del mismo nombre donde deben encontrar a el asesino, el arma y el lugar en donde lo mataron, en lo personal me gusta esa película mucho **

**agradezco**** a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios a los que no tienen cuenta y a los que si me hace feliz **

no prometo cuando actualizare por que también tengo mi otro fic** She Wants Revenge** y quiero darle tiempo a los dos pero no tardare mucho por que me gusta mucho esta historia... espero sus comentarios

Sakura Gremory


End file.
